L'Héritier
by OoOXylionOoO
Summary: Cross HPxEragon.1ere fanfiction. Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore déposa Harry Potter sur le péron du 4 Privet Drive le jour funeste du 31 octobre 1981 il ne s'attandait pas qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la terre pour un monde nommé l'Alagaesia.Chapitre édit


**Disclamer: **Tous les personnages apartiennent a J.K Rowling ou a Chistopher Paolini. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette Fanfiction.

NDA:_ Voila c'est ma 1ère fanfiction donc soyez indulgent avec un pauvre auteur comme moi. Par contre j'accèpte toutes les critiques et les compliments de la par des lecteurs._

* * *

**1er chapitre:**

Nous sommes aujourd'hui dans un pays lointain nommé l'Alagaesia. Dans ce pays cohabitaient elfes, humais, nains et dragons. Tout d'abord il y eu les elfes qui arrivèrent sur de nobles bateaux par ce bel élément qu'est la mer. Bientôt une guerre sanglante éclata entre les 2 races les plus puissantes: les elfes et les dragons. Les elfes, en premiers temps, ne firent que repousser les dragons, mais petit à petit ils attaquèrent aussi, car sinon leur peuple serait décimer.

Un jour un elfe qui s'appelait Eragon, trouva un oeuf de dragon, le fit éclore, puis il l'apprivoisa.

Cet exploit signa la fin de la guerre, mais pour vraiment signer ce contrat dragons et elfes unirent leur sang: les elfes acquérirent l'immortalité et la magie tandis que les dragons obtinrent une forme de civilisation tel le langage...

De ce fait fut crée la dynastie des Dragonniers. Pour y rentrer il fallait qu'un oeuf éclot pour lui. Ainsi tout le monde se pressait autour des oeufs déposés par les Dragonnes espérant ardemment qu'il éclot. Leur chef ce nomma Vrael, il était sage et fort, de plus c'était un elfe (les Elfes sont plus forts et plus rapides que le commun des mortels).

Puis arrivèrent les hommes. Leur roi, Palancar, s'installa dans une vallée inhabitée et établi son royaume.

Il fut un temps où tout ce monde vécurent heureux, mais Palancar voulu étendre son royaume. Ainsi il se confronta aux Elfes. Trois fois il s'heurta au beau peuple et trois fois il fut repoussé. Il se terra alors dans son château et s'enferma pour ne plus y ressortir.

Après sa mort son fils établit la paix avec les Elfes, et les hommes purent entrer dans la noble caste des Dragonnier.

Vains un jour funeste où, Galbotorix et deux autres Dragonniers partirent explorer à dos de dragons des terres inconnues infestées d'Urgal (Humanoïde féroce à cornes). Lors d'une halte ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par les Urgals. Après la confrontation il ne restait plus que Galbatorix, seul, et ayant perdu son dragon. Lorsque l'on perd son dragon c'est comme si on nous arrachait une partie de notre être.

Ce mettant en tête que le conseil des dragonniers lui donnerait une autre créature légendaire, il se mit en route pour Illirea la capitale de l'Alagaesia. Sur son chemin il rencontra des Ombres qui lui apprirent leurs arts noirs, des sorciers et plus encore.

Après des mois de voyage un fermier retrouva Galbatorix évanoui. Ainsi il se retrouva devant le conseil, il fit part de sa requête et le conseil lui refusa évidemment: le lien entre un dragon et son dragonnier est très fort, on ne peut pas, naturellement, le forcer.

Alors, il fuit loin, très loin, là germa petit à petit la graine de sa folie: il s'imagina que c'était le conseil qui avait tué son dragon. Pendant sa retraite il augmenta sa puissance en art noir et autres maléfices.

Puis il revint. Il réussit à rallier 12 Dragonniers à sa cause et les 13 Parjures anéantirent les autres Dragonniers. Mais au cours de cette nouvelle guerre il ne resta encore plus que Galbatorix qui pris le pouvoir après avoir abattu la capital Illirea. Les Elfes fuirent dans la forêt du Du Weldenvarden, et les Nains se terrirent dans les montagnes des Beors. Les Dragons furent exterminéset il ne resta plus que 3 précieux oeufs de dragon en la possession du sombre roi.

Le but de celui ci était d'assujettir tous les autres peuples et d'avoir le pourvoir absolu. Mais son désir le plus profond était de faire renaître la caste des Dragonniers.

C'est ici que commence notre histoire. Oromis était un elfe, il avait fuit avec son peuple quand leur capitale fut tombée. Mais Oromis était Dragonnier ,(son dragon se nommé Glaerd), le dernier sans parler de Galbatorix. Il fallait qu'il se terre et qu'il ne meure pas avant qu'un nouveau dragonnier apparaisse. Mais durant la bataille son fils fut tué. Il fut fou de chagrin pendant longtemps car avoir un enfant pour les elfes était le signe absolu de l'amour.

Ainsi passa un an, mais le jour de la mort de leur fils Oromis et sa femme Illyriae furent pris d'un immense chagrin. On leur avait pris leur fils, leur amour, ils rêvaient tout les jours d'avoir un autre fils...

Pour oublié leur peine ils partirent faire une promenade dans la foret. Ah qu'ils aimaient tant cette forêt, ces arbres, toute cette vie... Mais alors qu'il arrivèrent dans une clairière ils entendirent des pleurs.

«Allons vite voir ce que s'est, dis Oromis »

Illyriae acquiesça et ils avancèrent prudemment vers les cris.

Ce qu'il virent les cloua sur place. Un enfant, c'était un enfant. Ils virent de grands yeux d'un vert émeraude les fixer, puis des cheveux noir en bataille et aussi une cicatrice sur son front.

« Il est trop mignon, dit Illyriae avec douceur. » Ils se regardèrent et la même lueur jaillit au fond de leurs yeux.

« Et si l'on gardait cet enfant ? proposa Oromis, cela pourrais nous rendre notre bonheur perdu...

-Je suis d'accord avec toi je garde ce garçon, il sera notre fils. »

Ils l'emmenèrent chez eux, Illyriae lui donna un biberon au lait de soja (et oui; les elfes sont végétariens), lui changea sa couche et le mit dans le lit conjugale. Le couple le contemplèrent longtemps avant de s'allongeait à ses cotés et s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

**Au même moment :**

Dans un autre monde, à Londres, au 4 Privet Drive précisément, se trouvait un grand homme avec une longue barbe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, il portait une robe bleu nuit et des lunettes en demi-lunes. Cet homme était le Professeur Albus Dumbeldore. Il sortit un briquet d'une de ses nombreuses poches, le pointa vers un lampadaire de la rue. Il activa le briquet et la lumière du lampadaire vint se logée dans le briquet, il fit exactement la même chose pour tous les lampadaires de la rue.

Puis il s'approcha de la maison du numéro 4. Là, il vit un chat avec d'étrange marque ronde autour des yeux qui le fixait intensément.

« Je suis étonné de vous voir ici Minerva, dit Albus d'une voix pleine de malice »

Alors le chat se transforma en une femme avec une cape verte et un étrange chapeau sur la tête.

« Ce qu'on raconte est vrai Albus ? demanda le Professeur Macgonagal, Vous-savez-qui est ...mort ? Et les Potter ils sont ...?

-Oui hélas, Voldemort a était détruit cette nuit, mais le prix à payer est cher.

-Mais leur fils Albus, le petit Harry ne me dite pas qu'il est aussi...

-Non Minerva j'ai chargé Hagrid d'aller le récupérer, d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder...

-Mais comment a t-il fait ? Comment a t-il résisté au sort de mort ?

-Cela nous ne le saurons probablement jamais, répondit Dumbledore. »

Ils entendirent alors un grand bruit de moteur venant du ciel, ils levèrent les yeux et virent une énorme moto avec un très grand (et gros) homme dessus (peut être ne l'est il pas :p).

La moto attérit près d'eux et l'homme, qui n'était autre qu' Hagrid, avança vers les 2 professeurs:

« Bonsoir professeurs, dit-il.

-Bonsoir Hagrid vous avez le colis avec vous ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Oui professeur le petit s'est endormi pendant qu'on survolait Londres...

-Très bien Hagrid, il faut maintenant le déposé devant la porte de sa future famille. »

Hagrid en larme déposa le petit Harry Potter sur la marche d'entrée du 4 privet drive.

« Allons Hagrid nous allons le revoir bientôt, rassura Dumbledore

-Mais Albus j'ai regardé toute la journée ces moldus et ils sont les plus ...moldus de tout les moldus. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux mettre Harry dans une famille de sorciers ? demanda Macgonagal.

-Non Minerva je veux le protéger le plus longtemps possible de sa célébrité, tous connaîtront le nom de celui qui a défait Lord Voldemort. »

Hagrid et Macgonagal frissonèrent.

« Ainsi notre route se sépare Harry dit solennellement Dumbledore »

Harry avait une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, c'était le seul vestige du funeste sort de mort, remarqua Dumbledore.

Puis il posa une lettre dans les couvertures qui enveloppaient Harry, agé d'un an.

Les 3 personnes reculèrent et partirent chacun leur tour, après avoir libéré les lumieres des lampadaires évidemment.

Lorsque tout le monde fut partit une lueur rouge enveloppa Harry et dans un éclair insonnore il disparu de la surface de la terre.

* * *

_Je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez, donc s'il vous plait des reviews. Non surtout je voudrais des critiques pour pouvoir m'amméliorer. Donc dites si ça vaut le coup que je continu ou pas. Voili Voilou a+ les gens, pour un nouveau chapitre..._


End file.
